Talk:Mega Man X/@comment-10426062-20151229014948
God damn it! I spent a few hours here going from each link to address everything, but all it took was Ctrl+V to paste a large number from the planet-sized Sigma feats, to backspacing because I didn't want the format to get rid of everything I wrote. I suppose I'll just have to be brief. Mega Man is standing on something in the air where Bass and Tengu are located, and below it are clouds. However, there are clouds also above Mega Man, so given that Mega Man may be in the mid-level cloud area and Bass and Tengu fly up toward the high-level cloud area, the distance would actually be 4 km. If we use 10 seconds (although that's just an assumption), they're only traveling Mach 1.17. Not that this matters, since neither Bass, nor Tengu are Mega Man, and Mega Man isn't X. Assuming Mega Man's reaction time is in the nanosecond range, simply because he linearly shot at asteroids is like saying a pilot in a fighter jet has lower reaction time, due to being capable of shooting objects moving at supersonic speed while he himself is flying the jet at supersonic speed. I don't see why we have to assume that if Duo can travel at FTL speed, that he will do so in combat, especially in a confined area. That's like assuming Samus can react to things traveling fifty times the speed of sound, simply because she fought Meta Ridley in Metroid Prime. Axl actually can be seen being out of the way before the laser fired by Optic Sunflower. In other words, Axl's reaction time is not in the nanosecond range. He was already out of the way long before the laser fired. This can especially be seen not only by slowing down the video to 25% of its speed, but also in the first image provided by Vivi Ornitier. The other two feats in the same link are of no interest to me as they do not seem to be pertaining to X. Gravity Beetle's black hole doesn't behave like a real black hole. This one was covered by me and Spectral Observer, who is the one I debated with in the match between X and Samus. When I did this calculation several months ago, he felt iffy about the gravitational acceleration. Gravity Antonion's gravity attack isn't impressive, either. Yes, X's blasts were sucked up by the black hole, but the black hole doesn't even suck this up in the manner like what can be seen with Nightmare in Metroid: Other M. At least when he creates a black hole, Samus' beams and missiles, and hell, even her bombs are sucked into the black hole, especially if she's not facing it. This is not a matter of X being able to avoid being sucked in the event horizon because of his FTL speed. No, this is because the developers didn't bother with the event horizon. Believe it or not, not many people understand black holes. As for Sigma, it appears the purpose for this is to determine the speed of X's weapons, it's destructive capability, and X's teleportation speed. I see no reason to accept any. The fastest weapons X ever received could be placed at the speed of light, since he's had laser weapons. But to assume all of his projectiles travel at this speed is based the assumption that Sigma's size is even the size it is, as well as the distance between it and Sigma. Seeing as how Sigma never demonstrates such destruction with his punches, there's no reason to assume so. This is where I can use canon against canon. The very medium upon which Vivi Ornitier uses to prove his feats is also the same medium upon which I can easily dismiss it as nothing more than soft canon. I also wasn't aware that something blowing up and then suddenly vanishing was equivalent to 202.329 exatons. Let's face it, X's weapon speed and destructive capabilities in Vivi Ornitier's eyes don't even follow the narrative. To give you an idea, when it was realized that Samus' annihilator beam fired anti-matter, people assumed that because Samus could survive an attack from Quadraxis, that she could withstand explosions equal to the atom bomb dropped on Hiroshima, Japan. Given that no visual evidence is supported by this, there was no reason to assume that even half a gram of anti-matter was being launched at Samus. Write it off as game mechanics if you must, but then I can apply the same thing.